


Puttin' A Lil Merry In The Dragons Stocking

by Zeethulhu



Series: Simple Geometry [5]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cute, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Sweet Jesse McCree, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeethulhu/pseuds/Zeethulhu
Summary: In which Jesse endeavors to give Hanzo a very merry Christmas.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Simple Geometry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430356
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	Puttin' A Lil Merry In The Dragons Stocking

**Author's Note:**

> You can link this into Simple Geometry. But it's not happened yet in the first year of Hanzo and Jesse's relationship.

Gold was a great color. Jesse thought so. Some of his gear was plated with fake gold accents. There was a particularly rich gold hair ribbon Jesse got to take a gander at when Hanzo felt like putting it in his hair. In fact the archer might even look good clothed in nothing _but_ gold ribbons. 

The reason for Jesse suddenly waxing poetic mentally at the color of gold was thanks to being thrown, quite literally, through a glass window pane into the department store he'd been in front of. And when he'd landed, it was in the Christmas display. So he was looking up at a tree covered in gold bulbs and realized Christmas was in two weeks. He still had time to celebrate.

 _"McCree...McCree!”_ The radio crackled in his ear and Jesse groaned as he sat up. He brushed string tinsel off his hat as he got to his feet. _"Answer me!"_

"All good Sugar pie." Jesse replied. "Just got the wind knocked outta me."

A string of Japanese roared through the radio and screaming came from the street. Jesse edged up and jerked back an inch as a wall of blue scales surged past him. Both of Hanzo's dragons raged through the cars and chased the gang they'd been contracted to take out. Hanzo dropped from the rooftop out of breath. The jacket he'd been wearing was tied around his waist. The long sleeve shirt burned away from the tattoo on his arm and shoulder.

"You look rough darlin'." Jesse observed. Hanzo's sharp but displeased gaze affixed to him. If Jesse had been a lesser man he'd have been cowed by that stare.

"Says the man looking like Christmas spat on him." Hanzo lifted a brow and jerked to the side, smoothly snatching an arrow from his quiver and shooting it down the street. " _That_ is the last of them."

"Well hell! I didn't get to do anythin'!" Jesse pouted and Hanzo's hand lifted, three gloved fingers angling his jaw around.

"Well, you would get to _'do something'_ if you hadn't shot that concussion grenade being thrown at you." Hanzo scowled impressively at him. They were still learning how to do this whole relationship thing. Hanzo's last real relationship ended with the Shimada Clan forcibly separating them. Jesse couldn't remember ever being in a real relationship. This was all new territory for them both. _Caring_ like this. "You have glass in your hair, a few cuts on your neck. You're also concussed."

"Yeah I thought so. Prolly a good thing you stepped in." Jesse admitted and nodded as Hanzo released him. Fingers trailing through his beard as they left him. A shiver crawled down his back. Not the time though. Not with how his mind was wandering. He glared at the silver string of tinsel Hanzo pulled away from his beard. The arched brow Hanzo gave him was annoying. 

"Let's go before the police arrive." Hanzo reached down and took Jesse's metal hand. They headed back the way they'd originally come. Hanzo led the way with an air of danger. Jesse stifled his besotted grin. Now that he had let himself go on regards to the way this assassin made him feel, it was freeing. This was nice actually.

And if a few hours later he was sprawled across their hotel room bed, regretting everything, only Hanzo knew. He laid his head in the archers lap. It was soothing the pounding of his head having dexterous fingers run across his scalp. Jesse reached up to move the cloth from his eyes to squint up at Hanzo. 

"Whatcha doin'?" Jesse slurred and Hanzo paused his taping on his tablet to ease the wet rag back over Jesse's eyes. He returned to scratching lightly at Jesse's scalp.

"I am shopping." Hanzo explained.

"For your people?" Jesse asked. Steadily, as they had traveled around Hanzo had explained about his adopted gaggle of people on Tsushima Island. Explained a whole damn lot about why he wasn't ready to go back to the island. But he was still going to send them gifts for the holidays. They were important to him. " 'S real sweet Darlin'."

"Hn," Hanzo deflected the compliment. He was good at that. Jesse let it go for now. He'd come back to that in a better setting when he could accompany compliments with actions.

"Hey, how do ya’ll celebrate Christmas in Japan?" Jesse asked and the fingers stilled.

"Much the same as you Americans do. But there are differences." Hanzo murmured. " _You_ make it a large family affair. In Japan it's more of a couples holiday. Restaurants are often booked up with reservations for weeks. Those that don't usually cook at home."

"What do ya’ll eat?" Jesse asked.

"Hn, fried chicken." Hanzo laughed.

"Yer pullin’ my leg." Jesse furrowed his brow and Hanzo chuckled warmly.

"No, we often do pizza, fried chicken, cream stew, and strawberry cake. Not all together obviously." Hanzo sounded amused. "What do Americans eat on Christmas?"

"Ham, or turkey." Jesse smirked. "We have mashed potatoes, and veggies, then for dessert we have pie, and cookies."

"Hm, I like sweets. The cream cake is often what I get on the holidays. Or it's forced on me." Hanzo huffed. "I haven't celebrated Christmas properly in years. It's...it's not right for me to do so."

"So what do you do on Christmas?" Jesse asked gently to avoid the landmine that was Hanzo's guilt. There was a time and place and it wasn't now. 

"I drink," Hanzo admitted sounding distant. "And I sleep."

"Now, that's about the saddest thing I've ever heard. What about your people?" Jesse asked as his heart just about shattered. That was a depressed man's holiday. 

"They try to engage me. Limit the alcohol I’ve bought. Or they sneak in around me. It's nice but...it's not for me." Hanzo returned to combing his fingers through Jesse's hair.

"Let's celebrate. Just you and me." Jesse suggested suddenly and Hanzo snorted.

"Get drunk and sleep?" Hanzo asked and warm lips pressed to his forehead.

"Naw, a real Christmas. Both your way and mine." Jesse grinned angling just a bit for a real kiss. "We'll head to the next city and just take a break till the new year. Leave it all to me."

"You do not have to do this Jesse." Hanzo pulled the rag away from Jesse's eyes to set aside. He toweled away the dampness and inspected Jesse's eyes. "Do not go out of your way."

"It ain't out of the way Sweetheart." Jesse smiled and pushed himself up enough to brush his lips over Hanzo's softly. The other man pushed down a little more to make full contact. That made Jesse smile into the kiss as his heart leapt. He liked getting Hanzo to respond. That there was reciprocation was so amazing. "I jus' wanna celebrate with you."

"Very well." Hanzo tilted his head down his tight eyes said he knew he'd just given in without a fight and was conflicted about it. "I will have to amend the travel arrangements if we're staying longer."

"Anywhere is fine." Jesse grinned and Hanzo rolled his eyes as he picked his tablet back up. Jesse settled back down with his head in Hanzo's lap. 

"Rest, I will wake you in an hour." Hanzo ordered clinically. 

"Sure thing." Jesse was certainly tired. He closed his eyes and relaxed further. He was in good hands. 

* * *

They flew into the city they'd chosen for their Christmas vacation. Snowing already and just the right amount of cold. Jesse loved it in Minnesota instantly. Hanzo looked out into the snow on the other side of the bay windows and hummed in thought. He made a pretty picture that Jesse took to commemorate their arrival. 

They claimed their bags and Hanzo's large guitar case carrying his packed away bow. They hailed an AI taxi and drove out to the apartment penthouse Hanzo had secured a three week lease to. Jesse thought he might have bribed his way a little, as weekly leases didn't really exist anymore. But with most things, Hanzo was an expert at getting what he wanted. 

"So, what's this place like exactly?" Jesse wondered. 

"The apartment residents are traveling Europe until spring. I offered a decent sum of money to allow us to stay until the new year." Hanzo waved a hand. "We can stay as long as you wish. They seemed very happy to add to their vacation funds."

"How much did you offer them?" Jesse blinked and Hanzo looked away. 

"Enough." Hanzo answered. Sometimes, Jesse wondered if Hanzo was even real. Because surely the things he could do and get done weren't human.

"So it's furnished then?" Jesse asked with amusement. 

"Yes." Hanzo smirked and Jesse knew he was pleased with himself. So he settled for reacing across the seat to cup Hanzo's leg just above his artificial knee. 

"Thank you Darlin', I'm real excited to get started on celebratin'." It was Jesse's turn to smirk at Hanzo's flushed cheeks. Score for Jesse. Praise didn't seem to be something Hanzo knew how to deal with. 

The apartment was on the top three floors of a large building. An elevator let them out into a lone hallway with a single door across from the elevator. After unlocking they walked into a fusion of new and old decor. The walls framing the penthouse were bare brick, but the interior walls were a modern smooth white. The art didn't get his attention at all. 

The windows looked out over the snowy city. The foyer hall opened up with a lavish kitchen to the left with a massive living room stretching from the left to the right where stairs led up. Jesse scanned the first level by reflex and headed upstairs there was a small sitting area at the top, and a bedroom behind a door. Another flight of stairs led up to another bedroom and an office. 

"Is it acceptable?" Hanzo asked from the steps as he followed Jesse. 

"It's a little bit much." Jesse grinned. "But I think it'll do." 

Hanzo rolled his eyes. But they chose the bedroom on the top level to bunk down in. The bed was huge, the dresser filled with what looked like spare clothing. This was a guest room. Jesse entered the bathroom and did a double take at the large glass shower stall, double sinks, and deep jacuzzi style tub. " _Damn_." 

"Ah, that does look nice." Hanzo remarked. Jesse grinned and looked at his partner. "What?" 

"Nothin' you're just somethin' else. Let's ruin these sheets." Jesse took his hat off and smirked at the heat in Hanzo's gaze. The assassin matched his smirk. He shed his jacket and pulled his sweater and shirt up in one motion. Jesse grinned as his archer came to him. Yeah, they could spend their holiday here. 

* * *

"We could just go through the residents Christmas belongings. They offered them." Hanzo remarked as Jesse led the way through the Christmas store he'd beelined for within the mall they'd ventured to.

"Nah, won't be no fun that way." Jesse grinned and steered Hanzo to the basket station. They selected one each and worked their way through the aisles of ornaments.

"Hm..." Hanzo might sound bothered but the soft look in his eyes told Jesse what he needed to know. They walked around and Hanzo stopped next to a display of hand painted ornaments. The bulbs and ornaments were gold, with flecks of reflective foil and delicate brush strokes. The boxes came with six ornaments in different shapes. Jesse reached out and picked up six of the boxes. He then smiled at Hanzo's odd look.

"I like 'em too." Jesse told him. Hanzo snorted but they continued on before they found another package of ornaments, these ones were small but were crystal stars and snowflakes. Hanzo took the initiative and put them in the buggy cart. They selected a star that would glow a soft golden white. They found strands of lights that would twinkle.

Jesse then plucked two stockings in knit fabric in both red and blue and a little something special. Then he picked out a tree skirt in white and a base for a live tree. Once they were cashed out, and Hanzo glared at him when he paid, they packed their purchases into the rental truck.

The lot that sold cloned trees was still flush with them once Jesse located one nearby. Oddly enough Hanzo didn't offer an amused quip and Jesse looked at him curiously as they got out to walk along the trees. "In Hanamura my mother would have live trees imported and posed around the castle. This part of Christmas I am familiar with."

"Ain’t nothin' like a live tree, even if it's cloned. My folks loved 'em, and then..." Jesse trailed off as he thought of the Christmases in Blackwatch. The other agents ribbing him over his cookies and snatching every last one like they weren't all jackasses. Of Gabe dragging him out of the base to drive around neighborhoods lit up with lights. Seeing Jack come by in his ugly sweaters. Blackwatch helped keep Christmas alive. Even Genji just went along with it all.

They walked and before long Jesse flung his arm over Hanzo's shoulders and grinned wide and happy when his waist was circled by the muscular arm of his partner. They looked at the information tags and examined the immediate health of the trees. How long they would last before pine needles would start to brown and fall off. Eventually they chose one. It was possibly the most picturesque tree in the lot. And Jesse was starting to wonder if the universe was giving them a bit of help.

This time Hanzo beat him to the punch and bought the tree. The guys at the lot even tripped all over themselves to tether it down to their hover truck. Hanzo stood back and watched with his arms crossed coming off as the most grumpy customer ever. It was disgustingly cute. Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo as they watched the men work. His happy sigh made Hanzo look up at him.

"Soak it in now McCree, we're the ones who have to carry this monster up to the apartment." Hanzo smirked up at him and Jesse flushed.

"Damn! I didn't realize. Yer a real brat Shimada." Jesse pointed and Hanzo grabbed his finger and jerked Jesse in close. A biting kiss was popped on his lips before he was released.

"Of course, how else am I to amuse myself?" Hanzo smirked and headed for the trick to tip the men for their work. Jesse was pretty sure he saw some fifty-dollar bills on his hand. But didn't remark on it. He knew now that Hanzo needed to spend his money or it would continue to sit and do nothing. Jesse sometimes felt the same way with how well his bullshit blog was doing and his sponsorships kept going up as well as the lucrativeness of his Mercenary work. Having Hanzo along certainly paid out well. Too much money to just keep up with their gear. 

He drove them back to the apartment building and they lugged the tree into the lobby and into the elevator. Once they were in the apartment Hanzo headed back down to collect their purchases. Then there were a number of bags on the couch and a tree Jesse was carefully lowering into the tree stand. Hanzo waved his hand again at Jesse from the floor and it was in the base. The archer tightened the screws that would hold the tree in place. Between the windows in this open corner was a perfect spot. Blog worthy. Jesse snapped a picture when Hanzo climbed out from underneath it.

Jesse pulled his pocket knife out and started to cut the netting. The tree fluffed out perfectly and Jesse stared at it in delighted annoyance. No tree needed to be so perfect. Hanzo even looked a little smug as he touched the limbs as they settled into place. Really unfair, but Jesse let it go, perfect tree aside it would look better once it was dressed in glittering lights and ornaments. But it needed to breathe for a day first. 

"Do ya like it?" Jesse asked as he sat on the arm of the very pretty couch covered in bags.

Hanzo looked at him startled before his face softened. He walked over and carefully stood between Jesse's legs. Rough palms cupped his jaw and rasped against his beard. Their eyes locked and Jesse marveled at the dark depths. "It is a very nice tree."

Jesse smiled and looked down bashfully. Hanzo dipped his shoulders and angled their mouths together. His hat was tipped off and Jesse lifted his hands to Hanzo's hips. When they broke apart Hanzo nudged his nose.

" _Anata wa watashiniha ama sugiru_."

Jesse furrowed his brows. He was going to have to actually start learning Japanese. Hanzo translated, "You are too sweet to me."

"Naw, just want to make it fun for the both of us." Jesse smiled and rubbed his thumbs up Hanzo's muscular hips.

"Hm," Hanzo nodded and stepped back. Jesse let him go forlornly. But Hanzo disappeared into the kitchen, then he returned with a metal pot. He watered the tree and then set about organizing the ornaments. Jesse stealthily claimed the mistletoe and tucked it into his pocket. He was going to leave that for later.

* * *

"Do they do Christmas lights in Japan?" Jesse's asked as they perused the stores in town. Jesse was already carrying a few bags of gifts. Their last stop would be the post office so he could mail them out. Thankfully, he had received notice of Genji and Fareeha’s plans for the holiday. He worried they would have tried to show up thinking he was lonely. So he'd been sure to tell them he'd rented a nice apartment and had picked up a cute friend for the holiday.

Disaster averted for right now.

Jesse would be a bastard to all involved eventually. But for right now Genji wasn't ready to meet his brother again. And Jesse _couldn't_ tell Hanzo his brother was alive, that wasn't his place. Secrets for now and he'd eat the bullet for his deception later. He just hoped he wouldn't lose Hanzo or Genji in the process.

"There are places in Japan, Tokyo especially, where whole streets are draped in the lights. It's like daytime with them all lit up. Hanamura does something similar. The Cherry blossom trees are wrapped with red and white lights. Very beautiful." Hanzo answered.

"Sounds like it." Jesse smiled at his lover and Hanzo looked away with a slight smile of his own. On a whim Hanzo entered a more high-end clothing store and Jesse was both surprised and not. Because this was what he expected Hanzo to be into.

Hanzo perused a number of items before he shunted his own bags to Jesse and started selecting items. Jesse had to admit this was familiar. Standing with a number of bags while Ashe and B.O.B shopped around him. He used to bitch and moan about it. But watching Hanzo sneer at colors and contemplate items, it wasn't bad at all.

Hanzo pulled out four stylish dresses in varying colors and styles as well as crisp shirts and pants. Jesse's didn't know who he was shopping for, but he was giving each item a lot of thought. It was impressive. 

When he decided he was done Hanzo led them to a child section and Jesse watched him with wide eyes as he tripled the number of things he held in baby clothes. Hanzo finally finished his spree with a pair of Santa hats. Jesse winced at the price tag but Hanzo paid without a twitch in sight.

They left and made it to the post office in record time. Hanzo packaged everything while making handwritten notes in Japanese Jesse couldn't parse out. Each individual clothing box was left with a note then packaged in a single shipping crate. Jesse followed suit with his own gifts for those he knew. He left a cute smiley on B.O.Bs gift note.

As they left the postal office Jesse realized Hanzo still held a pair of bags. He noticed Jesse looking and reached into one to offer Jesse the Christmas hat. Jesse chuckled and took his hat off to plop on Hanzo's head. He took the Christmas hat and plunked its plush fluff on his head.

"I love it Darlin'." Jesse grinned happily at Hanzo's flush while he visibly tried to process being given Jesse's prized hat. "How about we head back, and you can sit on Santa's lap."

Hanzo flush was accompanied by a more ravenous look. His metal arm was claimed and Hanzo steered them back to the parking lot some blocks away. With the set to his shoulders and a pep in his step, Jesse was staring to think Hanzo was warming back up to Christmas after all.

* * *

"You say this is egg _nog_?" Hanzo scowled at the cup Jesse handed him.

"That's right sweetheart." Jesse bit his lip amused as Hanzo sipped the thick drink. He scrunched his nose up in contemplation.

"It is..." Hanzo frowned while trying to find the right English to express himself.

"Yeah, how bout now?" Jesse leaned forward to splash some of his newly bought rum into the glass. Very generous, as it should be when drinking egg nog. He plopped a thin spoon into the mug and Hanzo stirred it. He drank again and snorted.

"Far more acceptable." Hanzo smirked at Jesse.

"That's right." Jesse walked forward to steal himself a kiss. Hanzo was accepting. The flavor of rum burned between them. When they broke Jesse had to remind himself of the goal for the day. "Let's decorate this tree."

Hanzo spent a while carefully putting hooks onto the ornaments while Jesse threaded lights into the tree. The twinkling glow was perfect when he stepped back. Hanzo handed him the garland. Once Jesse finished circling the tree with it Hanzo joined him with a few ornaments. They worked in silence for a while. But within moments Jesse realized there were wily little ferret sized dragons climbing up and down the branches.

The one that liked him peeked out to boop the ornament with its tiny nose. Jesse chuckled and fished the lizard made if blue light out of the tree. It coiled about his metal hand and nibbled at his thumb.

"Ramen!" Hanzo chided. The other dragon was climbing over his shoulders looking at Jesse with judgmental but calm eyes. "Honestly."

"Aww he's just excited. All these shiny bobbles." Ramen giggled and it was so weird he could hear the lizards in his mind. Hanzo had never explained that. Jesse shuffled the tiny dragon up to his own shoulders and picked up a few more of the ornaments. "Ain't botherin' me none Sugar."

Hanzo eyed him in concern before he looked away with a flush. When he took a glass bulb from him their fingers brushed lingeringly. He smiled that small private smile that Jesse coveted. He leaned in and kissed Hanzo. Savoring the slow slide of tongues and drag off their beards. Tingles brushed his jaw and he opened to see two pairs of blue eyes watching them before they faded into particles of light that evaporated.

They went back to decorating the tree. Carefully spacing the ornaments. He even chuckled in delight when Hanzo stepped back to look at the tree critically and repositioning the ornaments. Their last adjournment was the star and Hanzo held it in his hands carefully. Neither of them were tall enough to reach out without knocking everything askew.

"I gotcha Darlin'." Jesse stepped over and took a proprietary grope of Hanzo's ass.

"Jesse!" Hanzo sputtered as heat filled his cheeks. Jesse grinned lecherously and hoisted Hanzo up to his chest. Hanzo braced one hand on Jesse's shoulder and his metal legs looped around Jesse's ribs. "You're incorrigible."

"You only got yourself to blame. From the first moment you let me touch you." Jesse grinned and nosed at Hanzo's sternum. The hard yet plush feel of his pecs on Jesse's face was pleasing. Hanzo grunted as he reached up, a hard line of cock was crushed to Jesse's chest. He acted put out, but he wasn't actually bothered not with this reaction. As Hanzo readjusted strong fingers wound into Jesse's hair.

"How does it look?" Hanzo asked as their eyes met.

"Perfect." Jesse didn't look away.

"I mean the star Jesse." Hanzo lifted an eyebrow. He wasn't looking either. 

"Sure it's great." Jesse backed up and turned. He felt out the coffee table near them and reached out carefully to swipe the boxes and bags off the couch. He dropped onto the plush cushions leaving Hanzo perched on his lap. "You’re a sight Buttercup."

"Hm," Hanzo sat up and reached up to tug his hair ribbon free. The long sash was pooled on the coffee table, and Jesse reached up with his flesh hand to tangle in those silky ink black locks. "Jesse-..."

He trailed off, an unreadable look crossing over his face. He looked at the tree for a long moment. Emotion was breaking through the carefully maintained walls he had around his heart. He wasn’t always so keen to let them out. But Jesse was finding the moments when he did were so very precious. He looked back at Jesse and the rawness in his eyes speared Jesse's heart.

Hanzo cupped Jesse's cheeks and kissed him soft and tender. "This was nice Jesse."

"Yeah?" Jesse wrapped Hanzo up in his arms. He turned and tucked Hanzo into the couch shielded from the room at large. Some strange sense of protectiveness demanded he hide Hanzo's vulnerability from the world. It was for him to see alone right now.

"Yes," Hanzo threaded their legs together. "You're very festive cowboy."

"I certainly am." Jesse sucked in a breath as Hanzo's tattooed arm ended up under Jesse's jaw, his other dipped down to Jesse's fly. "Think you got a bit of a festive streak yourself."

"You think so?" Hanzo hummed.

"I do." Jesse nosed his way to Hanzo's ear. He bit down and Hanzo's reactive jerk pressed their clothed cocks together. He savored that hitch of breath.

Jesse helped get their respective pants open and hissed when Hanzo's warm hand grabbed a handful of his ass and crushed the hot lengths of their cocks together. Jesse grabbed the back of the couch and thrust against his lover. Hanzo's tattooed arm curled and their mouths met again while rough fingers curled up into his hair. Jesse dug his other fingers into Hanzo's shoulder where his arm was bent underneath him.

It was slow, hot breath shared between them in the dim lighting of the room. Hanzo's moans were music. The way he moved was far too fluid for a couch rut. Jesse wouldn't change a thing as he lost himself in the moment. Hanzo's strong hand kept them together as precum from both of their weeping cocks slicked the way.

Jesse reached down and slipped his hand under the edge of Hanzo's false knee. He lifted his partners leg up and it changed the way they moved together. A pop and hiss caught his attention as Hanzo's leg literally fell off. Hanzo stiffened in shock as he surfaced from the heat of the moment. 

"My bad..." Jesse started and Hanzo’s grip tightened in Jesse's hair. He moaned and angled Hanzo's leg stump to keep their new angle. His pants slid off the thigh easily freeing Hanzo for a better angle. Jesse's thumb slid over the metal disk embedded in Hanzo's flesh. He'd never gotten to see the assassin's fleshy stumps. But he was feeling them right now. That Hanzo hadn't freaked out and stayed in the moment was a mercy.

The trust enflamed Jesse and he rolled them a little more. Getting Hanzo to his back as Jesse fused their mouths. He started moving again his metal hand gripped the couch, his flesh hand rubbing over that nerve port. Hanzo arched into the wet drag of their cocks in his loose fist.

"C'mon baby, I can feel how bad you want it." Jesse murmured through the kiss.

"Hn," Hanzo moaned as their lips parted. His hand closed over the back of Jesse's neck and his head tipped back as the pleasure he was feeling peaked. Jesse kept moving his hips, drowning in the feel of hot hard flesh pressed up against his erection. He could smell nothing more than the scent of sweat, of clean freshness, pine, and weapon oil. He closed his eyes as a punched-out moan from Hanzo dragged a pained one from Jesse.

He opened his eyes to see the rigid arch of Hanzo’s body. His shirt had hiked up to just above his abs. Which were now painted with his cum. The sight was dizzying. And the hook of hot need that was dug into his guts dragged right down to his balls. Jesse arched into Hanzo's hand and came with his vision whiting out. "Goddamn-..."

Hanzo chuckled breathlessly as he trailed his fingers over Jesse's neck. "Indeed."

"Sorry about your leg." Jesse looked over the edge of the couch as his while body erupted into tingles and the high began to ebb his skin. He shivered under Hanzo's hands as they smoothed over his hips and up his back under his shirt.

"It's alright." Hanzo looked up at Jesse and cupped his jaw. His warm thumb pressed to Jesse's bottom lip. "More alright than I'm used to."

"I hope that means I'm forgiven." Jesse reached between them to draw Hanzo's wet hand up to his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the combined mixture of their spunk and savored the taste. "Cause I would love to take this to the bedroom."

"Hm, one thing first." Hanzo shifted and they got moving.

Jesse helped put them back together. Hanzo let Jesse put the prosthetic leg back on him before he headed for the kitchen to wash his hands. When he came back he waved Jesse over as they looked at the tree. Hanzo sank to his knees and laid down on the floor and scooted underneath the branches. Jesse followed and laid next to his lover as they looked up through the branches. Glowing and twinkling lights could be seen in the shadows of the boughs.

"My brother..." Hanzo stalled out mentally again. He never talked about Genji. Jesse held his breath in anticipation for what he had to say. Jesse's was here for it, anything he wanted to share. "When my brother and I were children. We would lay underneath the tree within our private family room. There were times we would fall asleep looking up at the lights. It was our own little world."

Jesse threaded Hanzo's flesh fingers with his own as they looked up. "That's damn sweet Honey." Jesse breathed. Genji used to keep pretty separate from the Blackwatch holiday events. But more than once Jesse had caught Genji looking at the base of the various trees at the Watchpoint in New Mesa. Now Jesse understood. "I can just see a little you fallin' asleep under the tree. That's damn cute."

"Hm, can we watch for a while?" Hanzo asked and Jesse turned his head against the knit fabric of the tree skirt to look at Hanzo. He hoped he appeared as open and earnest as he felt.

"As long as you want Darlin'." Jesse told him and tightened his grip on Hanzo's hand. Hanzo nodded and looked up with eyes that looked a little more wet than they had been. Jesse watched the way the soft lighting cast twinkle across Hanzo's face. Jesse was sinking fast, and he didn't have any desire to try and keep himself afloat. Not when he was sinking right into Hanzo's arms.

* * *

It wasn't odd to wake up to find Hanzo out of bed. It _was_ however odd to catch Hanzo in the middle of his nightmares. Jesse feigned sleep but still jerked a pillow closer to him to carefully wake the assassin up. He evened his breathing out and Hanzo sat up. His shaky gasps sounded wet. He barely muffled a sob and Jesse's decided that was loud enough to fake waking up.

"-...Han?" Jesse shifted in the blankets to run his lone hand up the assassins bare back. There were scars back here. Exit wounds. Stripes of faint nearly invisible lines, whipping scars?

"Jesse-... I am sorry to have woken you." Hanzo was trying to pull himself together but that wouldn’t do. Jesse shifted in the bed until he could sit up and wrapped his arm and stump around his lover.

"Ain't gotta apologize," Jesse murmured in messy dark hair. He could see Hanzo's legs were still on. He didn't often sleep with them off. Only when they'd been at Baker Lake while he'd felt like shit. But that was alright, Jesse still slept with his arm on sometimes. "Ain't gotta tell me neither."

"Just...memories of a past I wish I hadn't destroyed." Hanzo breathed.

"You need your phone?" Jesse had watched Hanzo talk on it after bad nights like this. He wasn't sure who the archer was taking to. But he got the feeling it was a therapist of some sort. And hot damn had that been a revelation. Genji would lose his shit when he learned Hanzo was taking care of his mental health. Jesse was glad for it, because the ruddy scars under Hanzo's belly button were telling of repeated suicide failure. At least he thought so. 

"Yes, I _am_ sorry." Hanzo shuddered and Jesse climbed out of bed. He cupped Hanzo's cheeks and kissed him soft on the lips then on his forehead.

"Ain't even close to a problem Sugar plum." Jesse padded for the phones and comm units lined up on the mantle in various states of charging. He picked up the comm tablet that was Hanzo's and his phone. He handed them to his lover and snagged his boxers from the floor. With them on he reattached his arm and dragged a heavy sweater over his head. He headed out of the bedroom to give Hanzo his privacy. Jesse was very much done with his eavesdropping.

He put on a pot of hot water and turned on the water boiler after he portioned coffee for himself in the filter of the press. He examined the box Hanzo had set down upon arrival. Inside was his assortment of teas. Expensive little herbs with metal balls to hold the leaves in.

Jesse carefully portioned based on the hand written notes. He used his phone to translate the characters and instructions. As Jesse was steeping Hanzo's tea and pouring his coffee warm arms wrapped around his waist. Jesse relaxed into the hold; it had taken him a few weeks to get used to Hanzo's silent steps. Whoever made his legs was a genius, letting him keep his stealth after losing his flesh limbs.

"Tea Darlin'?" Jesse asked.

The tattooed arm peeled away to reach for the cup that Jesse settled into his palm. He sipped his own coffee and hummed in delight. "I dreamed of killing my brother again. But that is not new. I always see this when I sleep. But sometimes the images change."

"You don't have to tell me Sweetheart." Jesse breathed and cupped the other hand wrapped around his waist. "But I'd like to hear if you're willin' to tell the tale."

"This dream was of a Christmas morning where we joined our parents for our traditional training. Just the four of us. No guards, just my mother leading us against my father. It was fun." Hanzo sighed and the pressure of his head on Jesse's shoulder leaned back. Drinking tea it sounded like. "Sometimes we would split teams, it depended on how the morning felt. This dream deviated to me standing against Genji on the ramparts. I grabbed him to keep him from falling that day when he lost his footing. But all of a sudden the dream changed to me grabbing him and yelling the night we dueled. Only, he was still a child when I killed him."

"Damn Sugar." Jesse's heart burned with the knowledge he held. _'Genji lived, you don't have to torture yourself with the guilt. You deserve to know. But it's not my goddamn place to tell you!'_

"I'm sorry I woke you." Hanzo rested his head between Jesses shoulders again. 

"Ain't nothin' Sweetheart." Jesse assured Hanzo. "So, we ain't gotta do nothin' today. Let's just veg out and watch Christmas movies."

"I have to wrap your present." Hanzo nuzzled his back. "You are not allowed to peek."

"Aw shucks, I won't peek!" Jesse protested. He turned and Hanzo leaned into his chest. 

"I'm sorry 'bout your nightmare Darlin'," Jesse kissed Hanzo's forehead. 

"It is not new." Jesse lifted his metal arm to rub over the dragon brand on his bare arm. The one that said he was a traitor to his clan. The brand he'd asked for apparently. To never feel tempted to return to being a crime boss again. 

"Still," Jesse hummed. "So, how about some breakfast? What do you want Hanny Bear?"

"Pancakes." Hanzo answered quickly. Jesse chuckled, Hanzo's sweet tooth was a delight. Such a stern and grumpy face, with a soft center. Precious. 

"You got it." Jesse drank the rest of his coffee and turned to start finding ingredients. Hanzo detached from him and flitted out of the room. Not too much longer and Jesse could hear the flutter of wrapping paper being stretched out. He didn't peek because who peeked when they weren’t kids anymore? 

Jesse was lying, he tried to peek, but a precisely folded ninja star made of wrapping paper pinged him in the forehead. He looked at the rich gold origami and chuckled. Message received. He went back to finishing breakfast. When he was fine the sun was rising. Just on time. 

* * *

"What _are_ these cut outs?" Hanzo asked sarcastically as he examined a carefully washed holiday cookie cutter. Jesse beamed at the lithe revolver he’d bought. He might have raided the bin of the other themed cookie shapes outside of the Christmas ones. He'd found a delightful revolver, cowboy hat, and boot. He'd found a Chinese dragon, and a cupids bow; as well as a Christmas Tree, snowman, and star.

"Ain't they just darlin'?" Jesse asked.

"If you say so." Hanzo smirked in amusement.

"You'll think they're real cute here soon." Jesse grinned. "Now c'mere, you gotta be my hands. I only got the one."

Hanzo left the cookie cutters and watched as Jesse poured flour over the sanitized counter. He dropped the dough mound into it. "Iff’n you'd be so kind as to knead the flour into the dough."

Hanzo complied, getting his hands floury. His wild hair was bobbing in its tie, vibrant green ribbon swaying down his back. Jesse picked up the rolling pin and dashed it with four with his flesh hand and passed it to Hanzo to use. He stepped into the archers space and wrapped metal fingers around his hip while he helped with the flouring.

"You knew this recipe without looking it up." Hanzo remarked.

"Yeah, it's one I stole from a friend, she got it from her nanny and who got it from her own mother. It's really just a sugar cookie recipe. A little bit added by each person. My friend added the icing for decoration, _I_ added the booze." Jesse grinned, Ashe would like these ones. There was a careful splash of rum in the dough. Hanzo chuckled as he rolled the dough out. "About a half inch Sweetheart."

"Hm," Hanzo nodded. Jesse stepped back to bring the cut outs over and to check the four ovens in this monster kitchen. He arrayed their cookie sheets around the counter with the wax paper laid on each.

Jesse picked up the cowboy boot and swished it in the flour pile closest to him on the counter. Then he set it on the dough and pushed it down. Hanzo selected the dragon and settled it close to the boot. Jesse took the revolver and pushed it down next. Hanzo's head fell back on Jesse's shoulder and he stepped closer. He wrapped his arm tighter around Hanzo's waist as they filled the dough with shapes. Once there was no more room they set the cut outs to the side.

Hanzo peeled the dough up carefully leaving the shapes on the counter. He picked up the metal spatula and carefully pulled them up. The first two cookie sheets were filled, then they started again. The companionable air warmed Jesse with fulfillment. "When I was in Blackwatch...there was my boss, he was real close to being a father to me. I've mentioned him a little."

"Yes," Hanzo acknowledged.

"We used to do these. And his gingerbread recipe. Something he got from his ex-wife. Guess he made it his own." Jesse murmured. "He always dipped out Christmas day to go see his kid. But on Christmas Eve like tonight, we used to make cookies like this for the base. They always thought it was me. But it was him too. He'd make these gingerbread men then mold out personal items to stick on each one. Mine anyways had boots and a hat. Dumb lookin' little fucker."

Pain burned behind his eyes at how shitty everything got. That companionable sense of family Gabe got him to feel. Sharing their recipes and doing their thing every Christmas Eve. He tilted his head to Hanzo's and closed his eyes on the pain. This was a good thing. A good balm on all the hurt he held inside. His grief for losing Gabe in that bombing, but the reality was he'd lost Gabe earlier than that. When he'd started to not care about his own protocols. The same protocols he beat into Jesse with training.

"I like this a little more." Jesse breathed truthfully. He dipped his head down to kiss Hanzo's neck. "Thank you Darlin'."

Hanzo rubbed a floury thumb over Where Jesse's hand was buried in the dough. "This seems to be cathartic for both of us."

"I think so." Jesse agreed. "Somethin' new."

"I-...I like new." Hanzo admitted and tilted his head back . Jesse took the offered kiss and cupped Hanzo's jaw with his metal hand. They parted and the warmth in Hanzo's eyes was the reward Jesse had been working towards.

They contined until all the dough was gone. If they got distracted after cleaning up by making out against the sink there was no one to call them out on it. But eventually Jesse parted to start mixing colors for their icing. Hanzo found an array of ramekin dishes. They arranged everything on the table in the dining room and Jesse left the cookies to cool.

He turned on the Christmas station on the holo screen to give them some music. Then they settled in to decorate their cookies. Hanzo was delicate as he colored the dragons blue. The lighter blue was used with tooth picks to create a fur texture in some areas. The dragons themselves made appearances to drape over Hanzo's shoulders and make tiny nuisances of themselves.

Jesse chuckled right up until they stole a cookie right out of Hanzo's hands. They scampered off trailing crumbs. Hanzo shouted after them in Japanese. But he looked that special kind of perturbed only cat owners got to be. Jesse snorted to cover up his desire to really laugh. He looked away when Hanzo shot him a glare. 

"Seems it's not just you with the sweet tooth." Jesse remarked as he started in on dragging a gold icing coated tooth pick along the hat he was working on.

"Tch, they're just spoiled. You spoil them." Hanzo pointed a knife at him and Jesse smiled. It was true. Ramen was always seeking cuddles. And if Jesse left out a shot glass of whiskey for Udon when they were drinking, Hanzo certainly wasn't going to get the truth from Jesse about it. He had to befriend the little one, it was wary of anyone around Hanzo.

"Can't deny ya there." Jesse conceded and Hanzo snorted. He iced the snowman and dropped candies for the eyes, nose, and buttons. He then iced the snowman's hat black.

They finished and Jesse had mercifully kept the icing off his metal fingers. As he was examining it a hand shot out, lightning fast to boop him on the nose. When he looked at Hanzo in bewildered shock the archer was leaning on an elbow licking his other finger. Oh, what a brat!

"You challengin' me Mr. Shimada?" Jesse arched a brow and thumbed the icing off his nose to pop into his mouth.

"Hm, maybe. Do you think you can take me?" Hanzo asked. Jesse swiped a bit of blue on his fingers and stood up. Hanzo watched him cautiously before Jesse feinted with his metal hand. Jesse let the archer catch his wrist. He came from below and dragged his fingers up under Hanzo's guard. He caught the edge of his jaw and swept the blue icing up his jaw and cheek.

"Kuso!" Hanzo barked with a laugh. He let Jesse go and got up green found itself on Jesse's face. Red went across Hanzo's forehead. Then white ended up on Jesse's cheek and ear. Sprinkles were splashed on both of them.

Jesse smashed his mouth to Hanzo’s, and the mess was suddenly not a problem. The heat in his heart that was bursting from the fun shot low with a lustful hunger. He broke from Hanzo "I'm gonna suck your cock."

"Jesse-...you don't -!" Hanzo hissed as Jesse sank to his knees.

"Want to-...please?” Jesse looked up waiting for permission. Hanzo huffed and panted covered in icing from their play fight. His firm nod got Jesse working. Hanzo's pants were ruined by the icing as Jesse opened the fly and dragged the designer fabric down over Hanzo's hips. They caught on Hanzo's knees. The archer wiped a hand on one of the towels and released the pressure catch on the leg. It tangled in the pants but freed Hanzo's leg entirely. Jesse pushed the fabric to the other knee and left it there.

He picked up the stump to rest on his shoulder. Another day he'd worship Hanzo for the trust. For now, he needed to get his mouth on the hard and perfect cock bobbing free in front of him. Hanzo eased his ass to the table to brace himself.

Jesse looked up at him, assuring that Hanzo was good. The assassin nodded, want burning deep in his eyes. Jesse nosed Hanzo's cock. Closing his eyes as scorching velvet flesh ran across his face. He opened his mouth and sucked Hanzo deep. He groaned at the weight of cock on his tongue. It hadn't been so long since he'd done this last for Hanzo. But damn was it good all the same.

He tasted like the shower he'd had earlier, a bit of sweat from sitting and baking so long. There was the musk of man hanging on his flesh that tasted and smell divine. Jesse eased back and wrapped sticky hands around Hanzo's thighs just under that perfect ass. 

Hanzo moaned and reflexively thrust, pushing his cock deeper into Jesse's throat. Jesse's head spun in delight. He pulled back and started to bob his head slowly. Taking Hanzo deep with each swallow. Hanzo babbled in Japanese, his voice catching on breathy gasps and deep moans. Equally sticky hands buried in his hair. Jesse groaned around his lover. He was hard in his pants but he was so focused his own demanding reaction was secondary. 

"Jesse-... _Hn!_ ” Hanzo hissed as Jesse pulled away a moment to suck at each of Hanzo's balls. Rolling them across his tongue. When he returned to lap a pearl of precum from Hanzo's slit he used his grip to jerk Hanzo into a deep thrust that pushed into his throat and buried his nose in Hanzo's public hair. He smelled like nothing but man and musk there.

"Kuso! Fuck! Jesse I cannot-..." Hanzo choked on air. "Gamandekinai!"

Jesse didn't know what that meant but with how his thighs quivered, the way his balls bunched it meant Hanzo wasn't going to last much longer. That was good, Jesse had been kind of intense the second he started. Jesse watched as he came undone under Jesse's mouth. He bobbed his head agonizingly slowly. Lapping along his head before taking his assassin deep into his throat again and again.

Hanzo's breathing picked up and he thrust all on his own when it became too much. He came across Jesse's tongue. The sweet but bitter taste drew a long groan out of Jesse's throat. Hanzo jerked his cock free and dropped right to the ground. He crushed their mouths together and Jesse sputtered into it before he swallowed the cum on his tongue. Hanzo chased his own flavor in Jesse's mouth. Igniting desire all over again.

"Honey _Doll_!" Jesse hissed as Hanzo shoved him to the ground. He yanked open Jesse's pants and the sweetly painful release of his cock drew a startled gasp to his throat. Hanzo used his still attached leg to roll himself between Jesse's legs.

Before Jesse could get a word out Hanzo was on him. Jesse floundered and grabbed the chair and table leg closest to him to avoid grabbing with his metal hand. Hanzo looked up at him with a focused desire that sent Jesse's brain whirling. To be desired as much as he desired was its own headrush.

Hanzo's beard tickled his balls and that mouth was a damn _sin_. Jesse shuddered as Hanzo started moving. Keeping the suction tight as he deep throated as skillfully as Jesse could. " _Fuck me_ Darlin', yer too much."

"Hm," Hanzo's pretty eyes closed and his lashes splayed over sharp cheeks. Jesse chanced a reach out. He slipped his fingers along where Hanzo's lips were wrapped around him. The rumbling groan from the archer was hotter than it should be. Jesse mirrored it brokenly.

He felt the wet glide of perfect lips and shuddered as Hanzo pushed his hand up Jesse's shirt. The t-shirt rucked up easily. A calloused thumb roved over a nipple and pressed on it.

"Shit!" Jesse cursed. He shivered and arched into the next pass of a rough finger. The sensation drilled through him right to his cock and he writhed under the continued assault to his body. Jesse cursed his pants; he'd really like to add a few of his fingers to the game. Hanzo seemed up understand his squirming because he leaned back with an obscene pop from Jesse's cock. He pulled Jesse's jeans all the way off. "Thank ya...kindly."

"Hm, I want to watch." Hanzo claimed Jesse's hand and sucked his flesh fingers in. Icing and sweat were all over them. They were a right mess doing this right now. But it was so damn hot Jesse wasn't keen on stopping yet.

Jesse watched as Hanzo let his fingers go all wet and covered in saliva. Jesse tucked his hand under himself and laid on his side. He hiked his leg up onto the chair Hanzo had abandoned. Hanzo watched with rapt attention as Jesse brought those wet fingers to his hole.

Hanzo had never wanted to top Jesse so far. The way he was looking at Jesse however, said the desire was very much there. Whatever was keeping him from doing it would keep Jesse from asking until Hanzo spoke about it. But hell, if Hanzo wanted a _show_ , Jesse would oblige happily.

Jesse eased a finger into himself, his head falling back in relief to the itch he'd felt inside for a little more. He hadn't done much more than enjoy himself in the shower this way. He'd been in no hurry to goad Hanzo into this part of their dynamic. He'd been more than happy to be balls deep in the archer. When Hanzo decided he was ready to take a turn Jesse would be tickled pink to let him.

"Perfect." Hanzo purred as he pressed his thumb to Jesse's perineum. He swallowed thickly under the intense gaze of his deadly lover. Why had he ever wanted to kill this man? Hanzo was so much more than Jesse had ever imagined. In hate filled thoughts or desperate fantasy. The real thing was so much better. "Another."

Jesse obliged as heat spilled over his face. He could look good for Hanzo. He could paint the prettiest picture. Covered in icing and want like he was. Hanzo leaned in and resumed tonguing Jesses cock as torturously show as Jesse had. He matched the deep dive of his fingers to that pace Hanzo set. Jesse closed his eyes on the debauchery to feel more. Hanzo tweaked his nipple and pushed his thumb along Jesse's rim. Even while he took Jesse into his throat.

"Holy-... Darlin'-..." Jesse panted. Hanzo pulled his mouth away and the cooler air he blew on Jesse's cock sent sharp tingles all the way through his couch right to his ass. He clenched on his fingers, halting his progress towards his prostate. "Yer _killin'_ me."

"If I was killing you-, " Hanzo leaned down and swept his tongue along Jesse's fingers, the edge of his rim, across his perineum, over both balls and up the turgid length of his weeping cock. "You would know."

"Holy mother-...fuck _Hanzo!_ " Jesse whined and about lost his mind when Hanzo sucked him deep once more. Establishing a faster pace that threw coherent thought right out the window.

Jesse became sensation. He began and ended where Hanzo pinched each nipple in turn, where Hanzo sucked him and held him for long moments at each pass into his throat. He shuddered as Hanzo's fingers wrapped around his and teased his rim. Pushing Jesse's fingers just a little deeper. Just a little closer to his prostate.

When Jesse hit it, the starburst of pleasure lanced through him. The hot spike triggered an orgasm Hanzo swallowed around. "C'mere, Darlin', Baby, _Sweetheart_..."

Hanzo angled up and Jesse used his metal hand to push his body lower to meet him. He kissed Hanzo deep. Matching the fervor of chasing himself across his lovers tongue. He was near working himself into overstimulation when Hanzo broke free to breathe. "If we do not stop, this floor will become the bed."

"Hn, I don't mind." Jesse slurred as he licked his way back into Hanzo's mouth with no intention of leaving anytime soon. The cool air near the floor however snaked across nether bits and Jesse groaned as he fell back against the floor. He gathered Hanzo up onto him and pouted.

"There is icing in your beard, _and_ your hair." Hanzo told him.

"You're lookin' a bit colorful yerself Buttercup." Jesse looked at the red that was all up in Hanzo's hair and eyebrows.

"Hn," Hanzo scrunched his nose up. "I have to detail my leg now."

"Yeah, pretty sure I got some in my finger joints." Jesse frowned as well. "Worth it."

"You are going to have to carry me to the tub." Hanzo angled back and within seconds he detatched his other leg. The pants and underwear that had still been attached to it in their disheveled haste to put mouths and cocks to business. But the trust being displayed was monumental. Jesse looked at Hanzo who was looking away to not let him see how awkward he felt about being vulnerable.

Jesse eased his bare ass up and with a bit more core strength than he was used to using this way he picked them both up. He decided to distract his lover by grabbing great handfuls of Hanzo's ass which got him a chiding cluck of a tongue. It was a plot to let Hanzo know he wasn't focusing on the stumps. He got them up the stairs and into the bathroom. He settled Hanzo on the edge of the jacuzzi tub. He left and came back with Peacekeeper which he set on the towels.

Hanzo had the water pouring into the nice jacuzzi tub as he turned to look. Jesse divested them both of the last of their clothes and searched through their separate toiletries bags. "You want the luxury bottle or the industrial bottle?"

He asked because Hanzo had one brand name black bottle . And another that was covered in tape. Probably for getting blood off. Jesse had a separate brand for that himself.

"The black one." Hanzo held out his hand and Jesse passed three bottles over to him. After selecting his own he took his arm off and shuffled into the hot water. He gathered Hanzo back up into his lap and relaxed into the hot bubbling water.

"I can manage fine Jesse." Hanzo breathed.

"Course you can, that's why my gun's where you can reach it. I might fall asleep. Protect me if we get over run." Jesse leaned his head back and angled just right to get a jet pounding away at his lower back and right under his shoulders. Perfect. Hanzo's soft chuckle drew a smile to his lips.

"Thank you Jesse." Hanzo voice was small but so warm it hurt.

"Oh, yer welcome Sugar Pie, anytime you want me to suck your brains out your cock you let me know." Jesse deflected. He knew what Hanzo meant. So he smoothed his hand down Hanzo's leg then back up to wrap his arm loose around Hanzo's hips. "Don't need to thank me for being decent. You don't make a big deal about mine, why would I about yours?"

"I-... I just feel comfortable with you." Hanzo admitted and Jesse opened his eyes to take in the open and very vulnerable look on Hanzo's face.

" _Hanzo_ ," Jesse spoke, his voice rougher than he intended it to be. "I'm gonna need you to get that icing out of your hair because you can't say shit like that. I'm gonna fuck you in this tub. We need to get clean _right now_."

Hanzo’s amused laughter was exactly what he needed. Being trusted with Hanzo's vulnerability was a gift he didn't deserve considering what he was hiding. But Jesse wasn't going to hurt his lover by refusing that gift. 

"Alright, we haven't defiled this poor couples bathtub yet." Hanzo looked around with a half-disgusted but half-pleased look on his face.

"It's nice to have goals." Jesse grinned and Hanzo popped him on the shoulder.

"Incorrigible."

* * *

Christmas morning started slow. Jesse didn't wake up to Hanzo's absence in bed. Or even another nightmare of one of theirs. He woke up to Hanzo threading fingers into his hair. Jesse tightened his grip on Hanzo's bare waist. "Mornin'."

"Merry Christmas." Hanzo told him gently with his deep voice still warm from sleep.

"Merry Christmas." Jesse pulled himself free of his pillow enough to receive a sweet kiss that was very much morning breath infected. It didn't matter. Not with how he felt at the moment.

"Are you certain you don't want any help with your cooking?" Hanzo asked.

"Naw sweetheart. I know you got calls to make, I know you've had them scheduled for today. I got a few myself." Jesse nosed. "I know you like to keep it private, there's a few people who aren't so safe to be calling. But I gotta reach out."

"Hm, thank you for your consideration. I'll take mine up here. And text you when I'm done." Hanzo offered.

"Sounds great Darlin'." Jesse smiled. "You want some tea while I get started?"

"When I come down.” Hanzo told him. Jesse dragged Hanzo down into a significantly more dirty kiss. But eventually the archer had to drag himself away because Jesse was too handsy once his own arm was on. Hanzo got his legs attached and stumbled for the bathroom. A myriad of healing and purpled hickies dotted his back. Jesse licked his lips in delight. They'd had little to do but get busy on this little vacation. He'd miss the freedom of it.

Once Jesse got up and dressed he bumped elbows with Hanzo in the bathroom. He let Hanzo tie his hair up in a half tail and watched the assassin loop his long gold sash around the ties in his own hair. He didn't dress in any of his traditional clothing. Instead he pulled on a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of his designer jeans. Then he stole one of Jesse's flannels. Goddamn was that a sight. 

Jesse had to leave before he got all worked up and none of the cooking got started. Now, most of what Jesse knew was gathered from various Blackwatch agents. His ham got put in the oven once he'd started the glaze. As he set the timer for basting he turned on his comm and accepted the first call. Genji's voice greeted him soft and calm.

 _"Merry Christmas Jesse."_ Genji greeted. It was a damn dangerous thing to have this conversation with Hanzo upstairs. But Jesse had to have it, wanted to have it.

"Merry Christmas partner. How's the snow treatin' you up in the mountains?" Jesse asked.

 _"It is cold. But also warm."_ Genji laughed. _"How is your own holiday?"_

"It's...it’s nice." Jesse admitted.

 _"Are you glad you took my advice to get over yourself?"_ Genji teased like the little brother he was. Jesse was pretty sure when Genji learned the truth he might not actually make it to receiving Hanzo's punishment. Genji might lop his head off at two locations. He'd deserve it too.

"I am." Jesse admitted. _'You can kill me later, but I won't regret Hanzo. Not a chance in hell.'_

 _"Tell me of your recent work. You were gone for a while, then you came back and then went_ right _back to working."_ Genji pouted and Jesse started in on detailing the jobs he'd been on. He'd gotten carefully good at editing his narratives while writing as Joel Morricone.

 _"Sounds both exciting and boring at the same time."_ Genji laughed. _"I hope you're being safe."_

"Course I am, I ain't anywhere close to the south. You heard from anyone since you got up there?" Jesse asked.

 _"I called Angela to apologize for my behavior when we last saw one another. She's spending her holidays with Torb and Reinhardt."_ Genji reported. _"She forgave a little too readily."_

"Hm, she did have a thing for you back then." Jesse shrugged as he leaned on the counter as he brewed himself some coffee.

 _"I hope that's you being funny McCree because that's something we can never be."_ Genji sighed.

"I know I know." Jesse murmured. They shared more pleasentries drawing each other into laughter begot they signed off. After they were done Jesse called Fareeha.

 _"Jess, Merry Christmas.”_ She greeted happily.

"Hey there Reeha, Merry Christmas." Jesse smiled as he started in on actual breakfast and a pot of eggs to hard boil. "So, home for the holiday?"

 _"Yeah I requested leave and came home to be with dad."_ She sounded happy. _"How's your romantic vacation? I was excited when you said you had plans. So when do I get to meet them?"_

"Not any time soon you harpy. I haven't even met his... _family_...yet." Jesse figured Hanzo's people were his family. Might as well be. Fareeha would shoot him for getting in bed with Hanzo. She'd keep the secret, but she'd make him suffer for it. When he came clean she'd probably be the first he went to. He trusted her because she was _his_ family.

 _"Is he treating you right?"_ Fareeha asked.

"The best damn person I've ever known Reeha, he's got flaws, he's done some fucked up shit. But I'm fallin' for him." Jesse admitted to her.

 _"You've done some fucked up shit yourself."_ She hummed. _"Maybe you're meant for each other."_

"Don't give me the hopefuls, I'm dealing with _real_ feelin's right now." Jesse warned her and she laughed.

 _"As long as he doesn't hurt you."_ She sighed.

"I think I'm more at risk of hurtin' him." Jesse rubbed his forehead as he stared to pour pancakes onto the hot griddle.

 _"So try not to hurt each other."_ Fareeha said like it was so easy.

"I'll try." Jesse promised that to himself. Outside of the big secret, he was going to do right by Hanzo. "Now enough about me. Tell me all about what's goin' on with you."

They bickered back and forth for nearly ten minutes. He got a text that Hanzo was done. Jesse started his tea water and pulled out the hot plate of pancakes to set on the kitchen island. "Alright Reeha, he's done with his holiday calls. You enjoy your father, I'm gonna go make this the best Christmas he's ever had."

 _"I'm happy for you Jess. One of these days you're gonna have to let us meet and tell me who he actually is."_ She huffed with affectionate annoyance. Jesse watched Hanzo walk down the stairs.

"One day, love you sis." He hung up after she returned the affection. Jesse pulled his comm off his ear and smiled at Hanzo. "All done Sweetheart?"

"Yes," Hanzo smiled and he looked happy. "They are technically a day ahead of us. I don't like interrupting their lives. This was far preferable to burdening them."

"I'm glad you had a nice call session." Jesse sat Hanzo's warmed syrup next to the plates and poured his tea. It was so domestic doing this. He liked it a lot.

"And you ?" Hanzo asked.

"It was good. My friends are getting to be in better places this year. After...after everything they deserve their peace." Jesse gritted his teeth as he thought of the way both organizations went to shit. How many they lost in that bombing and before. But who was left mattered.

They ate comfortably and Jesse pulled out the strawberries Hanzo had gotten from the specialty organic store a few days ago. He washed and prepared them while Hanzo set about making his strawberry cream cake. It looked complicated but Jesse watched him with rapt attention. Memorizing for another time.

He started in on some more traditional treats himself. Things his Mama taught him to make. A little more in line with her Mexican and Native American heritage than the sugar cookies Jesse filtched from Ashe. This was a fusion of sweet fry bread and sopaipillas which were very similar. Jesse served it with cinnamon flavoring like a churro to dip into honey.

Hanzo's cake went on to bake and Jesse fished his treats from the pot of oil he'd cooked on. The hot treats were set out and Hanzo helped himself with a far too pleased flush to his cheeks. He watched Jesse shell eggs and cut them up onto a plate. He mixed his deviled egg filling while watching his lover enjoy the sweets. 

After Jesse finished his eggs and washed his hands. He snitched a bit of the fluffy frosting Hanzo was making. Damn good. He was just getting in the mood to steal a bit of a make out from Hanzo who was obscenely licking honey from his thumb after getting another treat, but the oven went off.

Jesse set Hanzo's cake to the side and basted his ham. They worked around one another as easily as they did when they worked. It shouldn't be so easy but it was. Hanzo finished his cake after it cooled and set it in the freezer. Jesse prepped up the rest of his dishes and left them in the fridge for when it was time to cook them.

"It’s snowing." Hanzo observed. They walked to the windows to watch.

"Ain't nothin' like a white Christmas." Jesse wrapped his arm around Hanzo's shoulders. They spent a long time just watching the world be still for a bit. He left for a moment to baste the ham and fish out the mistletoe he'd stashed. As he returned he lifted his metal hand high. The reflection puzzled Hanzo so he turned.

"Gotcha Hanny Bear." Jesse looked up at the sprig decoration. Hanzo smirked.

"Are you trying to poison me with mistletoe McCree?" Hanzo asked as he lifted his arms to circle Jesse's neck. "What a good way to succeed."

"That so? Guess you'd better do something about that." Jesse smirked. They both knew it was plastic, but that wasn't the point of teasing each other like this. Hanzo kissed him firmly. It was a powerful kiss. Electric in its intensity. Jesse wrapped his arm around Hanzo and gave just as good as he got. Tangling his tongue with Hanzo's and savoring this kiss in its stunning quality.

"I hope that will suffice." Hanzo sounded a bit winded. Good, cause Jesse couldn't quite remember his name.

"Hm, one more." Jesse didn't think he could ever get enough of Hanzo. Hanzo nodded and the same kind of world-shattering kiss burned once more between them.

* * *

"Now, I'll be the first to say, I didn't think there was much to the strawberry cream cake thing. I stand corrected." Jesse looked at the demolished mess of their Christmas dinner. Two men who made their living dangerously had cleaned the spread bare. Hanzo huffed a light laugh as he tilted his wine glass up to finish the last of the bottle they'd split for dinner. 

"It is a staple." He pointed at the bones of fried chicken Jesse hadn't gotten to. "You didn't have to make fried chicken. I was quite okay with the ham."

"I know but it's our first holiday together. I wanted to bring Japan and America together. Who says we'll get to be lazy like this again?" Jesse swiped the last of the cream frosting off his dessert plate. He savored it as he licked his fork clean. 

"Hm, I'm going to have to jog the city to work all this off." Hanzo snorted but he looked pleased.

"I'll go with you tomorrow." Jesse promised. He got up stated to clean the dishes up. After they got everything in the two dishwashers they returned to the table. Jesse padded to the tree. He fished out the three presents he’d acquired. "You mind lettin' the dragons out Darlin'?"

Hanzo watched him in confusion before he nodded and shook them loose from his sleeve. Ramen immediately bound to the present Jesse sat down. Rather than stirring Udon up he handed the gift to Hanzo. The assassin looked at the gift and then at Jesse.

"You did not have to get them anything." Hanzo assured.

"Sure I did, they're like your kids. Or _littler_ parts of you." Jesse assured.

Ramen had peeked his head up from his box and inside was a light blue open sack full of scraps of feathers, push felt, and string. Ramen burrowed instantly. Udon nosed the package and Hanzo peeled the ribbon away to reveal a darker blue sack full of satiny fabric, ribbons, and crinkly reflector paper.

"How did you know what they like individually?" Hanzo looked at Jesse with raw emotion in his eyes.

"Ah well, they're both little thieves. Ramen takes my socks and they're soft. But Udon takes my bullets because they're shiny. There's some empty casings in there too." Jesse rubbed at his neck and wished he'd worn his hat to hide his embarrassment at his observation.

Udon crawled across the table. As he did Ramen suddenly grew in size and leapt up to coil around Jesse like a giant snake. Jesse held still and looked at Hanzo in panic while the dragons bickered in audible Japanese.

"Yame!" Hanzo barked. "Ramen, let Udon say what he wants. Get off of the cowboy!"

Ramen huffed and ruffled Jesse's hair before he leapt from Jesse and shrank enough to plop into his bag. Udon coiled up on the table and regarded Jesse for a long time stoic ally. _**'Thank you.'** _Udon's voice was deep despite looking so little. It was easy to forget this dragon had been ready to kill Jesse to protect Hanzo once. As he should. **_'Look after my Master.'_**

"You have my word." Jesse spoke to the dragon earnestly. "I swear so long as he'll have me I’ll do my best to be deserving of him."

Udon nodded and crawled into Jesse's lap to crawl up his shit and give him a totally new nuzzle that made Jesse ridiculously happy. Hanzo eased the dragon away and dropped him in the present box with his shiny bag before he deposited it to the floor.

"Dramatic the both of you." Hanzo snapped. Jesse settled the last gift in front of Hanzo. "You've done enough Jesse."

"Naw Darlin'," Jesse smiled happily. "It's Christmas."

Hanzo sighed but opened the small package. He startled when he saw what lay inside. It was metal charms of a cowboy hat and a dragon laying side by side. It could be affixed to his bow if he wanted. Jesse watched his face soften as he reached into the box to thumb the charms 

"You ain't gotta use it or nothin'. I just had it ordered and delivered while we were here." Jesse said gently and Hanzo huffed.

"Certainly not while we're working. But maybe...on my bow bag?" Hanzo looked at him worriedly and Jesse reached out to cover Hanzo's hand with his flesh one.

"Whatever you want Sweetheart." Jesse smiled. It was a small gift, Anything more and it would be too much too soon.

Hanzo got up and pulled a package out of the tree, and Jesse jerked to look again to be sure he saw that right. Crafty. Hanzo set it down. It was thin, couldn't be anything elaborate. But a super-rich assassin that had too much money to throw around, could make something small extraordinarily expensive. Jesse unwrapped the gold paper and lifted the lid. Inside lay a flask. A gorgeous flask with twin dragons wound around a pistol engraved on it.

"Holy shit Sweetheart." Jesse pulled it free and Hanzo reached out to push the flask with his finger.

"The woman who makes my prosthetics made this. She said it took her all of ten minutes to make, but it is bullet proof." Hanzo said with a faint amused crinckle to his eyes. "Please wear it under your armor."

"Honey I'll put this over my heart all day every day." Jesse swore. His regular flask was an old piece of shit he'd bought at a pawn shop when he was a bratty teen thinking he was big shit. But this...Hanzo had this _made_ by the same person he trusted with his _legs_.

Hanzo got up and pulled a bottle of top shelf whiskey from the tree just as magically hidden. It was adorned by a beautifully yet shittily tied ribbon. Perfectly folded but lazy and hasty in its loops. Hanzo snorted at his own handiwork. "You came out of the kitchen so fast. And I was out of paper shuriken."

"Perfect." Jesse took the bottle and pulled the ribbon free. He dangled it down and both dragons streaked from their boxes after it. He left them to tussle and opened the wax seal. He inhaled the spice of well-made whiskey. Hanzo handed him tumblers from the bar upstairs. Jesse poured them both a finger to taste. 

Hanzo lifted his glass to smell. Jesse lifted his and drank the liquor straight. Oh that was some _damn_ good stuff. It rolled over his tongue almost sweetly. The burn was familiar, welcome even. He let out a satisfied breath that was echoed by Hanzo. His lover winced a bit. That was cute as hell. Hanzo preferred his sake and plum wine to other drinks. This was quality enough for Jesse, but whiskey was whiskey. This was a treat. 

Jesse filled his new flask and tucked it into the breast pocket of his white and red flannel. Hanzo smiled warmly and Jesse leaned forward. "Thank you Darlin', I love it."

"Hm," Hanzo stood up and padded for the living room. He turned on the television to the Christmas music channel and thumbed through the sub categories until he found the slow music. He held out a hand to Jesse and smirked. "Come dance with me?"

Jesse's heart thudded hard. He couldn't think of anyone in his life wanting to dance slow and intimate with him. Sure he could manage when Ana or Fareeha demanded his presence at a get together on base. He'd been envious of how Gerard and Amelie held each other. Or of the secret way Gabe and Morrison made eyes at each other.

Jesse got up and looked at his socked feet "You want me to put on my boots?"

"Yes," Hanzo nodded. "I am good but I will never have full range of feeling on these prosthetics. Not enough to be sure I won't break your toes."

Jesse headed for the door and put his boots on. He checked them for any lingering mess from the snow outside. He went into the kitchen to wipe them down just to be sure. He dimmed the lights, so the tree shined bright and proud. He headed to the open space near the tree and Hanzo drew him close. Hanzo settled his hand on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse wrapped his metal arm around his waist. Their hands splayed together finger to finger before Hanzo laid his head on Jesse's collar and Jesse folded his fingers over Hanzo's hand.

They moved light and easy. Gently turning around and around in an easy sway. The tree cast blinking lights over them and the music created a bubble that surrounded them in comfort. Hanzo's arm slid up and his fingers trailed across Jesse's nape. "Merry Christmas Jesse."

"Merry Christmas Hanzo." Jesse breathed just as quiet and private. He knew he was falling hard. So damn hard. He couldn't stop it. He could throw his secrets in his pathway. _'Don't get attached, you're bound to fuck it up by not telling him his brother is alive!'_ but here he was. Spending a three-week vacation enjoying Christmas. He'd really shot himself in the foot here. There was no going back now.

They danced for another hour, Jesse even coaxed Hanzo into a spin and dip. The archer laughed so bright and real without the shadows of his depression. Jesse pulled him back up and settled his hands on Hanzo's hips. They met in a kiss that was too fluid, too easy. Jesse pulled back breathless, "Bed?"

"Yes." Hanzo stepped back and turned off the holo screen. Jesse dogged his steps up the stairs. They stumbled onto the bedroom door and wrestled clothes off as they went. Jesse helped drag Hanzo's pants over his legs without getting them caught. Jesse fussed with his belt and got it off. He was stumbling out of his jeans and boots when Hanzo grabbed his hips and dragged him down onto the bed. The plush duvet softened their fall.

Hanzo's hair was already a mess, his eyes shining with emotion. Jesse dropped to his elbows and kissed his assassin. Hanzo's fingers dragged up his spine in the best way. He arched into Hanzo and hot dry clocks rubbed against each other in a reminder there was prep to be done. Hanzo pushed one leg aside and they both fumbled in the pillows for the lube that had gotten knocked there the previous night. 

Hanzo got it open and Jesse's flesh hand got doused. He mouthed at Hanzo's neck while he got to his knees. He swept his fingers across Hanzo's hole getting lube everywhere. He kept leaving wet sucking kisses down Hanzo's chest until he could nip a nipple. He trailed the edge of Hanzo's tattoo with his tongue before biting a little harder to the other nipple. The taste of his skin was intoxicating. 

"Kus-... _more_ Jesse." Hanzo's bitten off Japanese only encouraged Jesse. He slipped a finger inside and Hanzo relaxed instantly. Jesse still took his time. That's all he wanted was to take his time with Hanzo. Every time. Even when they were rushed and desperate for each other.

Jesse mouthed along the tight abs and scars that quivered under his tongue. Hanzo arched into it as Jesse stretched him with another finger. Jesse bit down on that perfect hip jut. Hanzo thrust his hips up and his cock ran up between Jesse's abs and then across his chest. The pickle of his chest hair drew a long hiss and unintelligible Japanese was whispered in a breathless plea. 

He got to the third finger and took Hanzo's erection into his mouth. A loud groan accompanied a shaky roll of hips. Jesse ran his metal hand up Hanzo’s leg. He pulled back to press hungry sucking kisses across the creamy skin above the prosthetic. "Jesse...Jesse _please_."

"Oh _Sweetheart_." Jesse closed his eyes on that pleading tone. He drew his fingers free and grabbed the lube himself. He poured some directly onto his cock and slicked himself. "You good Honey?"

"In-...me." Hanzo demanded brokenly through heaving breaths.

Jesse pushed his knees up under Hanzo's hips to angle Hanzo just the right way. He wrapped one fake leg around his hip and tucked the other over his elbow. He leaned forward and closed his eyes to keep in control at the way his cock slid down the length of Hanzo's, over his tight balls, across his perineum, and then catching on the loosened rim that fluttered at the slick glide. He pushed forward and sank easy right past that tight rim of muscle.

"Oh _shit_ , fuck Darlin', Baby, _Hanzo!"_ Jesse panted as Hanzo reached out to grab his hips and pull him forward. Jesse smashed his lips to Hanzo's to trap the words that wanted to spill out. Not yet. _Not yet!_

He looked at Hanzo when they broke for air. He was splayed out on the plush bed. His inky black hair a stain across the red bedspread. His flushed cheeks were a sign of his elevated heart rate. His open mouth was still wet from their kiss. All of that was the best damn gift he'd gotten today. Jesse bent forward, pushing Hanzo's leg up and out. He closed his eyes as he was sucked even deeper into Hanzo's body. He could feel the head of his cock settling right on top of Hanzo's prostate. The low moan Hanzo let out was magical.

He muttered more Japanese that Jesse frankly couldn't catch beyond the rushing of blood in his head. "So hot Sweetheart." Jesse forced out. Hanzo cupped Jesse's face and he bit down on one of the fingers passing over his lips. "Gotta move Darlin'."

"Please." Hanzo panted. Jesse angled his hips back and choked at the way Hanzo tightened on him as he withdrew. He pushed back in and groaned. They adjusted and Jesse started thrusting slow and long with each movement.

Hanzo grabbed the lube and groaned loudly before he wet his own hand. He reached around his leg that Jesse wasn't holding. He reached between Jesses cheeks and ran firm fingers over his rim.

"Shit, Shit Hanzo please." Jesse released Hanzo’s leg to lean fully over him mid thrust to give him room to work. A wet finger hooked into him and he shivered. "Fuck fuck fuck, _yes._ "

"I have you." Hanzo panted against his mouth. "More gojasu. Keep going."

"Gonna," Jesses head was spinning. With Hanzo's fingers stretching him as he drove his cock deep into his perfect assassin. Hanzo praised him in his ear. English blending to Japanese then right into guttural moans.

Jesse kept going and angled his leg up and over so he could keep leaning into Hanzo with each thrust and still feel thrusting fingers in his own ass. He used the lean on his metal arm to wrap his flesh fingers around Hanzo's cock. "C’mon baby. We're there-... _we're there..._ "

Hanzo nodded and dug his fingers deep on Jesse's next deep thrust. He saw stars as the orgasm that had simmered under his skin boiled over and exploded from him. His loud groan was paired with his fingers flexing over Hanzo's cock. A burst of wet warmth on his fingers told him Hanzo was just as lost. They shuddered through their orgasms.

"Oh _Honey_." Jesse angled himself up enough to pull free of Hanzo. He pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you."

"You do not need to thank me." Hanzo panted and pressed a quick peck to Jesse's lips.

"Naw, I know you got hang-ups about being on top. If this helps you I'm all for it. Fuckin' blew my mind just now." Jesse spoke still lost in the head rush. He peppered Hanzo with kisses as he tried to gather up enough energy to get up and hunt for something to clean them up with. He was still buzzing from all the intensity. "Everything you wanna do, I'm all for it."

"Maybe not yet, but I want to." Hanzo looked at him with confliction blending with his very sated expression.

"Take your time Darlin' I'll be ready when you are." Jesse got up and wobbled to the bathroom. Hanzo's warm chuckle pleased him. He came back with a warm wet cloth that Hanzo used to clean up. He shucked his legs as soon as he was done and rolled into the duvet. Jesse cleaned up, turned on the fireplace and joined Hanzo.

"This was a good idea Jesse." Hanzo told him as he let Jesse wrap him up in a cuddle.

"Glad you liked it Han." Jesse breathed against Hanzo's neck. "Let's do it next year."

"Hmm," Hanzo hugged Jesse's arm to him. "I would like that."

"It's a plan then." Jesse smiled. Tomorrow they would clean everything up. Start packing away their decorations and ship them to Japan. They'd have to leave and find more work soon. But that sounded just right after such a great vacation.

"Jesse, Merry Christmas." Hanzo slurred tiredly.

"Merry Christmas." Jesse replied as his own eyes grew heavy. He smiled and kept those three words to himself. It wasn't time yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gamandekinai- I cannot last 😏
> 
> Gojasu- Gorgeous


End file.
